Mooring fittings can be fabricated from many different materials and may take many different forms. These fittings guide and secure lines/ropes for vessels during different types of operations, such as mooring, anchoring, towing, rafting, and servicing etc. FIG. 1A is a prior art illustration of known mooring chock devices 10, 12, and 14. Chock devices are typically used as feed-through devices for lines which are then fed to another device for fixed attachment. Chock 10 for example, includes a closed loop hole through which a line is threaded. Depending on the length of the line, this process can be time consuming. Chocks 12 and 14 each includes an opening that allows any part of the line to be placed within the restraint area, so that the entire line does not have to be threaded through the device, thereby saving time. However, with designs similar to chock 12, the line may escape the device when there is vertical movement via the opening 13. The chock 14 embodiment, which includes a slanted opening 15 (shown clearly in the top view section of FIG. 1A) is successful at preventing the line from escaping in the vertical direction.
FIG. 1B is a prior art illustration of known mooring cleat devices 20, 22, 24, and 26. Cleats as illustrated are used to terminate/secure the end of a line. For example, a line with a free end may be tied and secured around cleats 20 and 22. Cleats 24 and 26 are structured to have an opening allowing a line to be threaded through opening in the fitting and secured to the device. The opening in the fitting to allow a line to be fed through the fitting allowing it to be used as a fairlead with the line being terminated at another location. This requires the operator to take the unattached end of the line and feed it through the fitting before attaching at the termination point. This can be difficult and time consuming if a long line is used. This situation causes safety concerns, particularly when high loads or the relative movement of vessels is involved. It is most often desirable to attach the line as quickly as possible.
While chock fittings are available and can be used for restraining in the vertical direction, there is a need for a device that accomplishes both the attachment of the free/bitter end and restraint of the line without the need to feed the line through. The installation of multiple fittings increases the complexity and cost associated with deck fittings. Installing both cleats and chocks precludes installation of a single fitting in an optimum location, such as on centerlines or amidships.